All hallows Eve
by Compte abandonne
Summary: Tja...wie geht es wohl mit Seto und Joey weiter?Als was werden sie auf die fete gehen?Lest es...(is meine erste ff auf deutsch...also Erbarmen !) R&R pliiiz
1. Kapi 1

Titel: All hallows Eve......

Teil: 1/???

Autor: Kawa

Raiting: euh...später mal PG-14 ??? Weiß net wie es weitergehen wird...

Warnungen: Hum...

Pairing: Kaiba x Joey

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir...außer der story natürlich...und den ganzen Lehrern die drin vorkommen...mach auch kein Geld mit...würd eh keiner für bezahlen...

Kommentar: Tja...da ist sie...meine erste ff auf deutsch...keine Ahnung...sie ist einfach mal so aus meinem kranken Hirn entstanden...es ist ja eigentlich ein Birthday present auch noch zu Halloween

Widmung : Ich widme sie also meiner lieben, kleinen Caro...HAPPY BIRTHDAY and HAPPY HALLOWEEN my dear!!! Hab disch ganz doll lieeeeeb !!! knuuddellllllll Hoffe sie gefällt dir

Es war ein Tag, wie jeder andere. Ein ganz normaler 29. Oktober. Ein Freitagnachmittag um genau zu sein. Es regnete leicht und obwohl es noch recht früh war, hatte der Himmel schon begonnen sich zu verdunkeln.

Joey schlenderte gelassen, die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, die Strassen entlang. Er mochte es, wenn es regnete. Die leise fallenden Wassertropfen hatten schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Zum Glück auch! Denn genau diese Wirkung hielt ihn davon ab, sich aufzuregen. Und diese Situation war ja wirklich zum Haare raufen, fand zumindest Joey. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

Was dachten sich die Lehrer eigentlich dabei? Einfach so Briefe an die Schüler zu schicken, in denen auch noch stand ‚sie sollen sich doch bitte am 29. Oktober, um Punkt Vier vor dem Schulgebäude einfinden'. Und auch noch keine Einzige richtige Erklärung! Es stand nur, es würde eine Überraschung für alle sein.

Joey schaute noch einmal auf den Zettel, zerknüllte ihn dann und schon war er in der nächst besten Mülltonne verschwunden. Er blickte auf und stellte fest, dass er schon am Ziel war. Er stand jetzt genau vor dem Schulgebäude. Noch bevor er irgendetwas denken konnte, kam auch schon ein fröhlich lachender Yugi, mit einer noch fröhlicher lachenden Tea im Schlepptau, an.

-„Hey Joey! Da bist du ja endlich! Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet!" Yugi sah jetzt noch fröhlicher aus. Joey kam es schon ein wenig unheimlich vor.

-„Äh ja, da bin ich Leute."antwortete er. Er wusste nicht genau, warum seine beiden Freunde so glücklich schienen. Wussten sie etwa mehr als er? Was ging hier eigentlich ab?

Als ob Tea seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, fing sie auch schon an zu plappern.

-„Ist das nicht toll? Hä? HÄ??? Findet ihr nicht??? Ich find es ja so aufregend! Endlich machen die Lehrer mal was Gutes für uns."Und schon war sie wieder, dumm in die Gegend grinsend, in ihren Gedanken versunken.

-„Euh, Yugi? Wovon redet sie?"Joey versuchte irgendeine verwendbare Information zu erhaschen. Anscheinend wussten die Anderen viel besser Bescheid.

-„Weißt du es denn nicht? Die Lehrer wollen eine Fete für alle Schüler der Oberstufe, organisieren. Weil doch übermorgen Halloween ist! Sag bloß, du hast den Zettel nicht bekommen?!"Yugi fuchtelte mit einem schwarzem Blatt Papier vor Joeys Nase rum. Das Einzige was Joey erkennen konnte, bei dem ganzen Rumgefuchtle, war eine Zeichnung die einen großen Kürbis mit Hexenhut darstellte. Nein, so ein Blatt hatte er definitiv nicht bekommen!

-„Woher hast du diesen Zettel?"fragte er schließlich.

-„Na der war dem Lehrerbrief beigelegt."war Yugis kurze Antwort.

-„Bei mir war keiner dabei...ach ist ja auch egal. Eine Fete also?"Joey fing nun auch langsam an zu glauben, dass seine Lehrer vielleicht doch Menschen waren. Eine schöne Halloween party mit Musik und Punsch und allem drum und dran. Das könnte schon lustig werden. Halloween war schließlich ein cooler Feiertag.

Während er da so über das ganze nachdachte, kam auch schon ihre Klassenleiterin Frau Katsutaka auf sie zu. Er hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, aber überall um ihn herum standen schon seine ganzen Klassenkameraden. Alle außer einem. Seto Kaiba war natürlich nicht da. Was sollte ER auch auf so einer simplen Schulversammlung machen. Er hatte sicherlich besseres vor. Eine Firma wie die Kaiba Corp. leitete sich ja schließlich nicht von selbst!

Ja, aber auch ein Joey wusste nicht alles. Denn hätte er das Kleingedruckte auf dem Lehrerbrief bemerkt, würde er wissen, dass diese so genannte „Fete"eigentlich auch in ihre Endnote einging. Die Lehrer wollten halt mal sehen, wie ihre „Schützlinge" mit einander auskamen. Es was schließlich wichtig, mit anderen Menschen umgehen zu können! Also war es nun mal Pflicht an dieser Veranstaltung teilzunehmen. Ob man nun Kaiba hieß oder nicht. Aber wie gesagt, Joey hatte das Kleingedruckte erst gar nicht gesehen und ahnte deshalb nichts desgleichen.

Alle um ihn herum, sprachen und lachten mit ihren Freunden. Einige schauten gespannt in ihre Richtung und warteten anscheinend bis Frau Katsutaka irgendetwas sagte. Was sie schließlich auch tat.

-„Wie ich sehe, seid ihr alle gekommen. Das freut mich sehr. Dann können wir ja jetzt alle in die Aula hochgehen. Dort wird euch dann alles weitere erklärt."Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Frau mittleren Alters um und schritt zur Tür ins Schulgebäude.

Überall hörte man es tuscheln. Ganz langsam fing die Menge an, sich zu bewegen. Kleine Gruppen bildeten sich hier und dort und begaben sich zum Eingang. So auch Joey, Yugi, Tea und Tristan, der etwas später zu ihnen gestoßen war. Jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, stiegen sie schweigend die Treppen bis zur Aula...

Derweil in de Kaiba Villa...

-„Nein! NEIN! Hörst du mir nicht zu??? Zum wievielten male..."doch weiter kam Seto nicht, denn Mokuba hatte ihn schon am Arm gepackt und zerrte ihn, munter wie immer, aus seinem Zimmer. Widerwillig, ließ Seto sich, durch den Flur bis zum Wohnzimmer hin, mitziehen. Es wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

Irgendein Lehrerfutzi würde ihm einen Vortrag darüber halten, wie wichtig es doch war, immer brav zur Schule zu gehen, gute Noten zu bekommen und an allen Aktivitäten teilzunehmen. Was brachte ihm schon die Schule?! Er ging hin, ja. Er hatte immer gute Zensuren, auch ja. Aber man konnte von ihm doch wohl nicht erwarten, auch noch an einer Kindergarten party teilzunehmen?! Er würde später sowieso die Firma weiterleiten, wie er es jetzt schon tat. Also, wozu der ganze Zirkus? Aber man sollte ja ein gutes Image haben! Diese ganze oberflächliche Welt...wie er die hasste. Aber was sollte man schon groß machen? Der besagte „Lehrerfutzi", der schon im Wohnzimmer wartete, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

-„Kaiba-san, sie müssen wirklich an dieser Veranstaltung teilnehmen. Es ist doch nur eine party. Veranstaltet um zu sehen, wie gut Jugendliche heutzutage mit anderen umgehen können. Sie..."doch Kaiba hatte ihn schon unterbrochen.

-„Aber ich bin Leiter einer Multinationalen! Ich habe keine Zeit für parties!"

-„Kaiba-san! Sie sind vor allem anderen, ein junger Mann! Sie...ach es hat ja eh keinen Sinn. Ich erklärs ihnen jetzt ein letztes mal. Wenn sie nicht kommen, sehe ich mich gezwungen ihnen eine Sechs in die Gesamtnote mit einzubeziehen. Und das wiederum wird ihren Durchschnitt verschlechtern. Also überlegen sie es sich doch bitte."

Der Lehrer sah ihn schon fast flehend an. Seto hatte es satt. Dann würde er eben auf diese bescheuerte Fete gehen. Wie schlimm könnte es schon werden? Bestimmt nicht schlimmer als jetzt. Das dachte er zumindest. Wenn er sich da mal nicht täuschte...

Als der Wagen vorgefahren war, stieg Seto mitsamt dem Lehrer ein. In einer Viertelstunde waren sie auch schon auf dem Schulgelände angekommen. Der Lehrer stieg als erstes aus und beeilte sich sogleich zum Schulhaus zu kommen. Mit einem „es findet in der Aula statt" war er auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden. Seto schickte seine Limousine weg und begab sich dann ebenfalls in die Aula. Noch bevor er ganz oben angekommen war, hörte er schon die hallende Stimme von Frau Katsutaka. Er schlich sich schnellen Schrittes durch die hintere Tür der Aula und nahm geräuschlos in der hintersten Reihe Platz. Welch Überraschung, als er sah neben wen er sich gerade gesetzt hatte. Das war doch tatsächlich Muto und seine Bande! Er war wirklich vom Pech verfolgt!

Es war genau dieser Augenblick, den Frau Katsutaka aussuchte, um ihn zu bemerken.

-„Beehren sie uns also doch mit ihrer Anwesenheit, Kaiba-san? Schauen sie nicht so grimmig. Sie werden sehen, es wird sicher ‚nett'. Kann ich jetzt fortfahren?"

Kaiba nickte und blickte sie kalt an.

-„Wie ich also schon sagte, haben die Lehrkräfte beschlossen, eine kostümierte Halloween party zu organisieren. Sie wird am 31 Oktober, hier in der Schule stattfinden. In zwei Tagen also."Ein erstauntes Murmeln war in dem Raum zu hören.

-„Für die Kostümwahl haben wir uns auch schon etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht."Wieder überkam ein Flüstern die ganze Aula. Diesmal aber eher ein etwas erschrockenes Flüstern.

-„Alle Schüler stellen sich bitte mit ihren jeweiligen Klassenkameraden auf. Die Klasse von Herr Sugihara bitte hier hin. Die von Frau Kikuchi dort drüben und meine eigene Klasse hier zu mir bitte. Wir werden jetzt mit den Losen zu euch kommen und jeder zieht dann eins raus. Auf jedem Los steht ein Kostümname. Das besagte Kostüm könnt ihr morgen in dem Laden „All hallows Eve" abholen. Sie erwarten euch schon. Übrigens sind es nicht nur Horror-Kostüme. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, es sind immer Partner-Kostüme. Ihr werdet also mit jemandem den Sonntagabend verbringen müssen. Das aber wird sich erst Übermorgen rausstellen. Es ist ja wohl klar, dass die Lose keinem gezeigt oder getauscht werden können. Jeder der sein Los hat, geht bitte zu Fräulein Tanaka und meldet sich bei ihr an. So, dann wollen wir mal!"

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, ging Frau Katsutaka durch die Reihen und ließ jeden ein Los ziehen. Manche lächelten vergnügt, andere machten große Augen.

Nun war auch Kaiba endlich dran mit ziehen. Er blickte die Frau emotionslos an, streckte die Hand aus und schnappe sich ein Los. Als es er öffnete, fielen ihm beinahe die Augen raus...er als...als...DAS! Wenn er vorher noch ein wenig gezweifelt hatte, war er sich jetzt hundertprozentig sicher! Das Pech verfolgte ihn!!!

Er ging zum Anmeldetisch und reichte sein Los der jungen Lehrerin. Als er ihren amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck sah, blickte er sie nur kalt an, nahm wieder sein los und verließ den leise fluchend den Raum.

Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden...

TBC...???

Also...das is mal das erste Kapi...wie fandet ihrs??? Hats überhaupt wer gelesen? Ich weis der Anfang is voll lahm...aber ich wollte sie noch unbedingt heute on haben...war mir wichtig!!!

So...kommis pliiiiz...

(OK wie ich sehe is meine "mise en page" flöten gegangen T-T)


	2. Kapi 2

Titel: All hallows Eve......

Teil: 2/???

Autor: Kawa

Raiting: euh...später mal PG-14 ??? Weiß net wie es weitergehen wird...

Warnungen: Hum...

Pairing: Kaiba x Joey...Yugi x ??? ... man sehe und staune

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir...außer der story natürlich...und den ganzen Lehrern die drin vorkommen...mach auch kein Geld mit...würd eh keiner für bezahlen...

Kommentar: Tya...hier ist der zweite Teil...und es passiert noch immer nix jedenfalls noch nichts Weltbewegendes...also rennt bitte nicht weg! Es fängt doch gerade erst so richtig an lasst mich in die Gänge kommen . Ich muss mich doch erst mal wieder an die deutsche Sprache gewöhnen...

Thanx:

**Ashumaniel: **Daaaaaaanke!!! Dein Kommi hat mich voll unterstützt durchknuddel ganz doll flausch Tja sadistisch veranlagt musste je irgendwo aufhören Aber hier ist schon der nächste Teil

So...dann...enjoy

Joey schaute verwundert in Richtung Tür, wo Kaiba vor einigen Minuten fluchend verschwunden war. Er hatte die Szene von Anfang an genau beobachtet.

Er hatte sich schon gewundert, als er Kaiba, in die große Aula, hatte reinkommen sehen. Er hätte wirklich nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit gerechnet. Und dann, wie sollte es auch anders sein, hatte sich der, ach so bekannte, Firmenboss auch noch genau neben Yugi gesetzt. Und wie mufflig der wieder aussah! Wie sieben Tage Regenwetter! Dabei war es doch nur ne Fete! Aber wer verstand schon einen Kaiba? Er bestimmt nicht. Aber wieso dachte er hier eigentlich so angestrengt über den Braunhaarigen nach? So ganz in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er gar nicht, dass seine Klassenleiterin ihn schon seit einigen Minuten anzusprechen versuchte.

-„Joseph Wheeler! Wenn sie mir jetzt sofort nicht zuhören, können sie es sich abschminken zur Feier zu kommen! Hallo, hören sie mir zu??"die Lehrerin begann langsam die Geduld zu verlieren.

Yugi, der das alles mit angehört hatte, riss Joey aus seinen, mit Kaiba bevölkerten, Gedanken.

-„Joey" flüsterte er „nun mach schon! Frau Katsutaka wartet, bis du endlich dein Los nimmst! Du bist der letzte! Es ist nur noch deins übrig."

Joey erwachte nun endlich aus seiner Starre und blickte die Lehrerin entschuldigend an.

-„Oh! Haben sie mich also endlich doch bemerkt! Ich kann ja verstehen, dass diese wunderbare Tür, wirklich faszinierend für sie sein muss. Oder war es Kaiba, dem sie so interessiert hinterher guckten?" Joey sah, bei diesen Worten, geschockt zu Frau Katsutaka. „Na ja, das ist jetzt auch nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls bitte ich sie, nächstes mal mehr auf ihre Umgebung zu achten. Es ist nämlich sehr unhöflich andere Leute, einfach so zu ignorieren."

-„Tut mir Leid, Frau Katsutaka. Ich werde in Zukunft besser aufpassen." sagte Joey, der sich jetzt irgendwie unbehaglich fühlte.

-„Gut Joey, jetzt nehmen sie aber endlich ihr Los und schreiben sie sich bei Fräulein Tanaka ein."Sie drückte ihm das kleine Stück Papier in die Hand, drehte sich um und lief zu den anderen Lehrerkräften, zum anderen Ende der Aula.

Joey stand immer noch da, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und sah seiner Klassenleiterin verstört nach. Sie hatte es also bemerkt...wie konnte er nur so offen Kaiba beobachten, dass selbst die Lehrer es mitkriegten?! Was interessierte ihn bitte schön was Kaiba machte? Genau! Nichts! Es interessierte ich kein bisschen! Und doch...

Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken jedoch nicht, denn ein, ihm am Ärmel ziehender, Yugi brachte ihn wieder zurück in die Reale Welt.

-„Und? Joey, was hast du denn nun? Zeig doch mal!"

Jetzt erst senkte Joey seinen Blick, auf den kleinen, blauen, zusammengefalteten Zettel, den er noch immer in seiner Hand hielt. Er hatte ihn völlig vergessen. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte, zu sehen, als was er denn nun gehen musste. Langsam faltete er das Stück Papier auf. Dann sah er endlich die beiden Wörter die, in fein säuberlicher Schrift, drauf standen. Seine Augen wurden größer und größer! Irgendjemand da oben musste ihn ganz, ganz, gaaaaanz doll hassen!

Das konnten diese Verrücken, die sich Lehrer nannten, doch nicht Ernst meinen! So was war doch kein Halloween Kostüm! Das war ja einfach nur lächerlich...wie würde das denn aussehen? Plötzlich kamen ihm die Worte seiner Lehrerin wieder in den Sinn. „Übrigens sind es nicht nur Horror-Kostüme."Oh mein Gott! Das meinte sie also damit! Und wie das Glück es wollte, musste natürlich er gerade auf SO ein Kostüm stoßen. Wie gemein die Welt doch sein konnte!

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie Yugi versuchte einen Blick auf den Zettel zu werfen. Er senkte seine Hand und ließ somit seinen Freund sehen, was auf dem Zettel stand. Dieser konnte kaum glauben was er da las. Seine Augen wurden immer größer. Sie hatten sogar schon eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Untertassen.

-„Aber Joey...euh...ich...das ist doch kein Halloween Kostüm."sagte Yugi schließlich und starrte noch immer fassungslos auf das Blatt in Joeys Hand.

-„DAS weiß ich auch, Yugi. Ich werde mich vor der ganzen Oberstufe zum Affen machen."antwortete Joey entgeistert.

-„Aber wenigstens bist du nicht der einzige."

-„Wie meinst du das?"Joey verstand nicht so ganz, was Yugi damit sagen wollte.

-„Naja, Frau Katsutaka hat doch gesagt das es immer Partner-Kostüme sind. Jemand wird also ein ähnliches Kostüm haben wie du."

-„Waaaaaaas? Partner-Kostüme??? Was soll das bitte darstellen?!"Joey geriet nun immer mehr in Panik. Warum konnte er auch nie richtig zuhören! Wieso musste er auch genau in diesem Moment, eingenickt sein? Er hatte die Hälfte von den Erklärungen, scheinbar gar nicht mitbekommen.

-„Naja, da des Sinn dieser Fete ist, zu zeigen wie gut man mit anderen Leuten umgehen kann, gibt es immer Zwei mit ähnlichen Kostümen, die dann den Sonntagabend zusammen verbringen müssen. Und das wird dann benotet, und in die Jahreszensur mit einberechnet. Deshalb ist es auch Pflicht, anwesend zu sein."Yugi schien das Ganze, überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Vielleicht sogar zu gefallen. Warum war dieser Kerl nur so sorglos, dachte sich Joey. In dem Moment fiel ihm nicht mal ein, dass Kaiba ja auch verpflichtet war, zu der Fete zu kommen. Ja, ja, was man doch alles vergessen konnte, wenn man gestresst war...

-„Aha...und ich vermute, wir werden es erst auf der Party sehen, mit wem wir denn nun den Abend verbringen müssen?"

-„Ah! Du hast also doch zugehört! Ja, ja, genau so wird es sein." Freude! Hörte er da wirklich Freude in Yugis Stimme?! Er entschied sich, es genauer herauszufinden.

-„Yugi?"

-„Jaaa?"

-„Wieso scheint es mir, dass diese Idee, mit einer unbekannten Person den Abend über zu bleiben, dir gefällt?"Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf Yugis Wangen.

-„Naja,...es kann doch ganz nett werden, ne? Wenn man mit jemandem interessanten zusammen ist.... Und überhaupt, kann man so ganz viele neue Leute kennen lernen."Yugi versuchte so überzeugungsfähig, wie nur möglich zu wirken. Jedoch gelang es ihm nicht wirklich gut.

Irgendwie konnte Joey da nicht glauben, was er hörte. Yugi war schließlich sein bester Freund. Und es war eindeutig, dass er jetzt, genau in diesem Moment, Joey irgendetwas verheimlichte. Oder es zumindest versuchte. Aber gut, er würde es schon früher oder später herausfinden! Vielleicht hoffte Yugi ja, auf eine bestimmte Person zu treffen? Vielleicht war er sogar verknallt??? Diese Gedanken brachten Joey zum schmunzeln.

-„Ach übrigens, als was gehst du denn?"Joey wusste ja noch immer nicht, welches Los der jüngere, gezogen hatte.

-„Ich?"

-„Nein der Papst! Natürlich du, Dummkopf!"

-„Äh, also,..."Yugi kramte sein geöffnetes Los, aus seiner Hosentasche. „Als V. Opfer steht hier. Aber ich weiß nicht, was das V. bedeutet."

-„Naja, jedenfalls ein Opfer. Soviel steht fest. Und wenigstens hast du eine richtige Halloween Verkleidung."antwortete Joey und schaute wieder auf sein eigenes Stück Papier, das ihm nur so ins Gesicht zu schreien schien „Du wirst ja voll lächerlich sein! Ja, voll lächerlich! Mouahahahaha!!!".

„Halt deine blöde Klappe, du dämliches etwas!"zischte er leise.

-„Yugi, ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt langsam zum Anmeldetisch gehen."Und es hinter uns bringen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

-„Du gehst also wirklich hin?"Yugi schaute ihn, ein wenig überrascht, an.

-„Ja hab ich denn die Wahl? Ich kann mir keine schlechte Note mehr leisten. Und überhaupt, hast du selbst gesagt es wäre Pflicht."

-„Ja, entschuldige. Du hast Recht. Lass uns gehen."antwortete Yugi noch knapp, bevor er sich auch schon in Richtung Fräulein Tanaka begab. Joey, der seine Begeisterung irgendwo zwischen „Pflicht" und „Partner-Kostüm"verloren hatte, folgte Yugi widerwillig.

Beim Tisch angekommen, reichten beide ihre Lose der jungen Lehrerin, die sie auch sofort, kichernd und einen Blick auf Joey werfend, in die Liste eintrug. Sobald sie fertig war, riss ihr Joey das Blatt Papier praktisch aus der Hand und entfernte sich, schnellen Schrittes, vom Tisch. Yugi, der dankend, seinen Zettel wieder entgegennahm, eilte auch sofort Joey nach. Nachdem sie die anderen zwei in der Halle ausfindig gemacht hatten, verabredeten sie sich noch, um am nächsten Tag, ihre Verkleidungen zusammen abzuholen. Dann verließen alle vier das Schulgebäude. Auf dem Schulhof angekommen, verabschiedeten sich Tea und Tristan von den beiden anderen und gingen nach Hause.

Auch Joey und Yugi machten sich, auf den gemeinsamen nach Hause Weg. Yugi hatte seinem Freund vorgeschlagen, bei ihm zu übernachten, um dann, am nächsten Morgen, zusammen in die Stadt zu gehen. Sie würden nur kurz bei dem Blonden vorbei schauen, um ein Paar Umziehsachen und ein wenig Geld zu holen.

Seit Joeys Vater wieder ‚clean' war, hatte er sich wieder eine ordentliche Arbeit gesucht. Er hatte fest beschlossen, seinem Sohn endlich wieder ein richtiges Zuhause zu geben. Sie waren kurze Zeit später, in Yugis Gegend gezogen und lebten jetzt wie jede andere kleine Familie auch. Sie hatten keine Geldprobleme mehr und Joey war froh darüber, dass er jetzt ein normales und ruhiges Leben führen konnte.

Jedenfalls waren sie jetzt bei Joey angekommen. Er suchte sich schnell ein Paar Klamotten, die er am nächsten Tag anziehen wollte, zusammen und nahm das Geld, dass ihm sein Vater dagelassen hatte. Schnell, kritzelte er einen kleinen Brief, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen, wo er war und dann stürmten die beiden auch schon los.

Auch Seto war inzwischen zu Hause angekommen. Sehr schlecht gelaunt, stampfte er sofort in sein Zimmer. Warum passierte so was immer nur ihm?! Hatte er nicht schon genug zu tun? Nein! Er musste auch noch mit diesem lächerlichen Aufzug auf diese lächerliche Party in dieser lächer...Stop! Er konnte hier doch nicht so in Mitleid versinken! Das war eindeutig unter seiner Würde! Es war doch, wie gesagt, nur ein WIRKLICH lächerliches kleines Ereignis in seinem Leben. Er würde es schon irgendwie durchstehen. So schwer konnte es doch nun wirklich nicht sein.

Nachdem er seine Wut, an etlichen, im Zimmer herum liegenden, Sachen ausgelassen hatte, verließ er das besagte Zimmer und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer. Wo er auch sofort auf Mokuba stieß.

-„Ich habe dich gesucht."

-„Hallo Seto. Da bist du ja wieder. Und wie war's??? Wird's ne coole Party? Erzählst du mir als..."

-„Mokuba! Ich werde dir schon alles erzählen. Aber jetzt hör mir doch erst mal zu."unterbrach ihn Seto. „Du musst morgen für mich in die Stadt. Ich habe eine wichtige Sitzung und du musst mein Kostüm in dem Laden abholen. Du kannst mit James morgen früh hinfahren. Hier."Seto steckte seinem Bruder das Papierstück in die Hand und drehte sich zum gehen um. Hielt aber einen Moment lang inne.

-„Ach ja...du wolltest wissen als was ich gehe?"Mokuba nickte. „Na ja, ich gehe als was ganz schreckliches. Genaueres wirst du dann morgen sehen."Mit diesen Worten ging er auch schon durch die Tür und verschwand dann auf der Treppe. Mokuba schaute ihm verdutzt nach. Er senkte seinen Blick schließlich auf das Blatt in seiner Hand.

Seto grummelte nur in seinen, nicht vorhandenen, Bart als et das schallende Gelächter bis in sein Zimmer hörte. ‚Ich wusste es! Kann er sich auch nicht einmal zurückhalten!' dachte er genervt. Die ganze Welt hatte sich wirklich gegen ihn verschworen! Wie ungerecht...!

Gar nicht weit entfernt dachte ein blonder Junge genau dasselbe...

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Yugi schon sehr früh auf. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er kaum geschlafen, denn er war schrecklich aufgeregt wagen der kommenden Fete. Wie würde wohl sein Kostüm aussehen? Mit wem würde er den Abend verbringen? Sogleich kam ihm das Bild einer bestimmten Person in den Sinn. Seine Wangen bekamen einen zart rosanen Ton und er spürte wie ein komisches Gefühl sich in seinem Bauch breit machte. Ja, es wäre wirklich wunderbar, wenn er mit dieser Person einen ganzen Abend lang zusammen sein könnte. Je mehr er daran dachte, desto aufgeregter (oder erregter?) wurde er. Ja wirklich eine wunderbare Vorstellung...so wunderbar, dass man sie schleunigst abkühlen sollte!

Als Joey seine Augen öffnete, sah er gerade einen aufgebrachten Yugi, mit einem mehr als hochroten Kopf, aus dem Zimmer flitzen.

‚Was hat er denn so früh am Morgen?' Joey sah seinem Freund noch einige Sekunden nach und begann dann sich anzuziehen. Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf! Warum flüchtet ein normaler junger ‚Mann' morgens, mit geröteten Wangen in Richtung Dusche? Genau! Wegen irgendwelchen ‚nicht jugendfreien' Träumen! So so, sein bester Freund hatte also eine morgendliche Erregung.

‚So kenn ich ihn ja gar nicht. Das kann ja lustig werden grins. Ich frage mich bloß, wer ihn da in so einen Zustand bringt?!' Sehr interessant war diese ganze Sache! Yugi, die Naivität und Unschuld in Person, hatte also endlich jemanden gefunden, für den er etwas empfand. Joey beschloss unbedingt herauszufinden, wer denn diese Person war, die Yugis Herz höher schlagen ließ.

Doch dafür wäre auch später noch Zeit. Jetzt mussten sie erstmal frühstücken und ihre Sachen in dem Laden abholen. Es war zwar erst kurz vor Zehn, aber Tristan und Tea wollten sie schon um halb Elf abholen kommen.

Auf dem weg in die Küche, begegnete er noch einmal Yugi im Flur. Der versprach ihm, sich schnell umzuziehen und dann sofort in die Küche zu kommen. Joey sollte doch schon mal runtergehen. Das tat Joey dann auch. In der Küche angekommen, begrüßte er erstmal Yugis Großvater, der das Frühstück schon vorbereitet hatte, setzte sich dann auf einen der Stühle und begann auf seinem belegten Brötchen rumzukauen. Einige Minuten später kam auch schon Yugi in die Küche. Er schnappte sich ebenfalls ein Brötchen und biss hungrig hinein.

Nach einigen Tassen Kakao und weiteren belegten Brötchen, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Yugi sprang sofort auf und hastete zur Tür, um die anderen nicht unnötig warten zu lassen. Dann rief er nach Joey, der auch sofort ankam, sich seine Schuhe anzog und seine Jacke schnappte.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung gingen die Vier endlich los...

TBC...

Mwarf...das wars für dieses mal...ich muss heute hier aufhören, weil es schon nach Sieben ist und mich immer noch meine Hausaufgaben angrinsen...(die sind wirklich tückisch!!!)T-T 'kein Bock auf homework hat' Hum, ansonsten hab ich beschlossen Yugi doch mit einzubeziehen sogar mit nem Pairing (hats jemand erraten? ich glaub net)...Aber keine Bange, das Hauptpairing bleibt Seto x Joey 'smiiiiile'... Auf jeden fall versuch ich so schnell wie möglich das nächste Kapi zu schreiben. Es kommt wahrscheinlich im Laufe nächster Woche...So...sagt mir wie es euch gefallen hat...oder obs überhaupt wem gefallen hat...Kommis sind die Nahrung jedes Autors...Und die spornen einen so ungeheuer an!


End file.
